Bolak Corp.
The Bolak Corporation, Ltd., often referred to simply as Bolak Corp., is Uralica's largest corporation, employing half of Uralica's population. Owned by a dozen people of various Tribes, Bolak Corp's official "boss" is Konstantin Tsymbalaryov, who is President and CEO of the company. Bolak Corp's most important products are iron and silver, but they also mine several other products, metallic and nonmetallic alike. Originally called Uraklikskiy Gornyak, it was renamed by Tsymbalaryov and the company's executive board, in honour of ex-CCC Chancellor Sheldomar Bolak. At one point, it also mined marble, however that resource ran out. Its headquarters is the Sheldomar Bolak Building, located in Ukhta. Metals, Rocks and Minerals Mined *Iron *Silver *Chromite (used to make ferrochrome) *Sandstone *Slate *Granite *Borax *Quartz (often exported) *Mica (often exported) *Chalk *Gypsum *Talc *Phosphates (esp. apatites) *Titanium *Copper *Zinc *Tin Products Made *Cement/Concrete (Bolak Corp both sells cement mix and runs a cement mixing and pouring service) *stone building blocks *bricks *Gyproc boards (drywall) *industrial strength cleaners *fertilizers *chalkboards (from the slate) *sandpaper *some electronics *gravel *chalk *coarse-grain salt for usage on roads Other Services *Construction (all types) *road-building (roads are typically made of concrete in Uralica) *irrigation schemes *trucking of various industrial goods *road-plowing and road-salting (done as a public service) Retail Chains Being Uralica's largest company, Bolak Corp. has branched out into retail, and owns fifteen named retail chains. *UraliShop - a general large store in the mould of WalMart, with hundreds of stores in Uralica. *Bolak Wholesale - a wholesale warehouse-type store. Every Uralican centre over 40K in population has at least one of these. *Vsevolod's - a large restaurant chain, specialising in gourmet burgers, salads, and steak dishes. Named for Vsevolod Kirilov, a Russo-Komi who started the chain in Syktyvkar. *Kupriyanov's - Uralica's largest department store chain. Named for Bolak Corp. vice-CEO Dmitry Kupriyanov, who came up with the plan for the department store. *Turbo - a gasoline company *Ural SportStop - Uralica's second-largest chain of sporting goods retail after Christian Sport. *Bolak Seed-and-Feed - a supply store for small-to-medium-scale agriculture, grass seed, and bulk livestock feed. Also sells bulk dog food. *Eriksson Grocery - self-explanatory. *Feofan's Fine Fireplaces *SuperKnigy - Uralica's largest chain of book stores. *Bolak Home and Garden - hardware and garden store, but does not sell construction materials. *Speedy-Mix Concrete Services - the small-scale project/residential arm of Bolak Corp.'s concrete services. *Kaleva Shoes - "Shoes for every occasion." A large shoe-store chain specialising in shoes that one would wear in everyday life, and in dress shoes. (note: no special sporting shoes.) *Nexus - A shop for small-scale electronic consumer goods and some computers. (OOC: Think "Radio Shack") *Arctic Works - A fairly large everyday clothing line/store. You will often find their clothing sold at UraliShop and Kupriyanov's as well. Other Notes Bolak Corp. is such a large company in terms of both shareholders and employees that it owns teams wholesale within many of Uralica's sports leagues. With this in mind, its employees have formed semi-professional and recreational teams, and the best players from these teams will usually end up playing for SK Bolak, as most of the better local talent in Ukhta will end up on one of that city's many other high-level clubs. This club has six branches currently, with five of them being in Ukhta: *FK Bolak Ukhta (football (soccer)) *Bolak Bandyklub Ukhta (bandy) *RMS Bolak Ukhta (handball) *BK Bolak Ukhta (basketball) *HK Bolak Ukhta (ice hockey) *RFK Bolak Kamensk (Rugby Sevens) Category:Economy of Uralica